Drugie dno
by kancchan
Summary: Rozłożony na łopatki Ejiun musi systematycznie znosić niezapowiedziane wizyty Kazuyi.


Sawamura podciąga koc pod samą brodą i zaciska mocno zęby na widok osoby, która systematycznie wysyła jego dobry nastrój na wakacje. Miyuki, niezrażony protestami ze strony młodszego kolegi, podchodzi do niego i bez jakiegokolwiek zaproszenia siada obok, kładąc na stoliku parujący kubek.

— Serio nie wiesz, co tu umiar — komentuje wyraźnie rozbawiony. Pochyla się nad ciałem rozłożonym przez chorobę i przypatruje się z uwagą twarzy Ejiuna; Sawamura nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że Kazuya czerpie z tej sytuacji chorą satysfakcję.

— Nic ci do tego — mówi po chwili przez zaciśnięte zęby, uciekając spojrzeniem od paru bystrych oczu; nie ma najmniejszej ochoty dostarczać łapaczowi rozrywki na nudny wieczór, potraktowany przez porę deszczową lodowatymi kroplami wody.

— Pada jak z cebra — informuje go po chwili okularnik, chociaż doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że miotacz wie o tym, jak nikt. — Może masz ochotę pobiegać, co? — dorzuca złośliwie, wiedząc, że to deszcz rozłożył na łopatki ciało piętnastolatka.

Zanurza długie palce w brązowych włosach chłopaka i przeczesuje je delikatnie. Nie może nie zachichotać, gdy Sawamura czerwieni się po same uszy, próbując nieporadnie odtrącić jego dłoń.

— Idź już sobie — odpowiada na jego zaczepkę z nietypowym dla siebie pesymizmem, knując w myślach plan na nową piłkę, którą na pewno nie będzie mógł posadzić w swojej rękawicy.

Miyuki, nic sobie nie robiąc się z jego postawy, przykłada dłoń do rozgrzanego czoła Ejiuna, mierząc prowizorycznie temperaturę ciała amatora swojego ukochanego baseballu.

— Nabawiłeś się gorączki — pociesza go wesoło Kazuya, wzdychając głęboko; Ejiun jest pewny, że łapacz jest rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją, ale nie chce dać mu powodów do radości.

Profilaktycznie podnosi się na łokciach i siada, tłumiąc cichy jęk bólu, który chce wyswobodzić się z jego gardła. Przez chwilę nic nie mów, próbując wyzwolić ciało z uwierającego impasu.

— Byle deszcz z pewnością mnie nie pokona — zapewnia, przywołując na swoje usta grymas rasowego optymisty; uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, stwierdzając z dumą, że głos nie zadrżał mu ani przez chwilę.

Kazuya śmieje się głośno w odpowiedzi.

— Nie wątpię — zapewnia. — W końcu ja tu jestem — dodaje z charakterystyczną dla siebie skromnością; naprawdę jest pod wrażeniem niezłomnego ducha walki, która tkwi w piętnastoletnim brunecie i nie może się nadziwić, że taki lekkoduch uchował się jeszcze na świecie, zarażając go kawałek po kawałku swoim entuzjazmem.

— Nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. — Na skroni Ejiuna pojawia się oznaka oburzenia; niebezpiecznie pulsująca żyłka. Mierzy Miyukiego wyzywającym spojrzeniem, wypuszczając powietrze z głośnym świstem.

— Nie wpieniaj się tak — mówi Kazuya, siląc się na poważny ton, ale nie może powstrzymać chichotu na widok zaciętej twarzy młodego miotacza. — Już dobrze, dobrze — prostuje, nieporadnie powstrzymując napady dobrego humoru, gdy Sawamura wysłał w jego stronę gromy.

— Mniejsza o to — oświadcza nagle Ejiun, uaktywniając swoje uśpione przez kilka godzin ADHD; staje na równe nogi, ignorując sygnały, wysyłane przez nadwyrężone ciało w postaci zawrotów głowy. — Chodź połapać moje piłki — proponuje, rozglądając się za swoim tradycyjnym kompletem ubrań do treningów z naszywką Seidou.

— Jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpany — komentuje Miyuki, wciskając do ręki bruneta gorący kubek. — Pij do dna. Do jutra powinno postawić cię na nogi — zapewnia, nie mając zamiaru przystać na zaproponowane przez Sawamurę szaleństwo.

Ejiun przygląda się kubkowi z niechęcią wymalowaną na twarzy; nie może uwierzyć w szczere intencje senpaia, jest pewny, że łapacz ma mu za złe, że zajął miejsce Chrisa w głównym składzie.

— Chcesz się zamieścić? — pyta, obracając parę razy naczynie w dłoniach. Nie spuszcza podejrzliwego spojrzenia z przezroczystej cieczy, której zapach nie należy do tych najprzyjemniejszych.

— Strzał w dziesiątkę — komentuje Kazuya z głębokim westchnieniem, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem jak Sawamura krzyczy „nie dam się tak łatwo" i oddala od siebie kubek na bezpieczną odległość, marszcząc brwi.

Senpai nie przejmuje się dramatem kohaia. Podchodzi do niego pewnym krokiem i zabiera kubek z wyciągniętych dłoni piętnastolatka.

— Zachowujesz się tak jakbyś miał jakiś wybór — mówi z psychodelicznym uśmiechem, błąkającym się na ustach. — Wypij to i po krzyku — dodaje, zbliżając się do Ejiuna tak blisko, że niemal stykają się nosami.

— Nie wypije choćby nie wiem co — protestuje głośno miotacz, zaciskając usta w wąską linie; zapobiegawczo robi kilka kroków do tyłu i przełyka głośno ślinę, gdy na drodze staje mu przeszkoda w postaci ściany.

— Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie masz innego wyjścia — informuje go uczciwie Miyuki, oblizując spierzchnięte usta opuszkiem języka. Zaciska lekko ciepłe palce na chudej szyi Sawamury i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się od niepohamowanego chichotu na widok przerażenia, czającego się w oczach młodszego kolegi.

— Powiedz „aaaaa" — zachęca, naśladując głos cierpliwego lekarza, który nakłania dziecko do pokazania gardła.

Sawamura tylko potrząsa głową w geście sprzeciwu.

— Tak czy siak i tak to wypijesz — zapewnia, przyciskając jedną ze ścian kubka do ust Ejiuna. — Musisz tylko współpracować — dodaje, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na jego szyi, aby powstrzymać dopływ świeżego powietrza.

Sawamura dusi się i krztusi na zamianę, starając się nabrać powietrza przez zapchane zatoki i dopiero po chwili, gdy jeden z placów Kazuyi ląduje bez ostrzeżenia w jego rozchylonych wargach, zdaje sobie sprawę, że odniósł sromotą porażką.

— Ha! — niekontrolowana oznaka triumfu wydobywa się z usta Miyukiego.

Sawamura próbuje się wyrwać, szamocze się na ile pozawala mu wyczerpany przez chorobę organizm, ale po chwili zamyka oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego wysiłki okupowane przez krople potu żywnie zalewające jego plecy, nie przynoszą żadnego skutku.

Przez jego ciało przechodzi niekontrolowany dreszcz; Kazuya wypuszcza kubek i bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia pozwala na to, aby zmarnowało się lekarstwo na ból gardła na rzecz objęcia obydwoma dłońmi rozpalonych policzków Ejiuna. Przypatruje się przez chwile bladej skórze miotacza i uśmiecha się delikatnie. Proces serca w jego piersi przyspiesza; nie jest już w stanie ignorować pragnienia, które produkuje się za każdym razem, gdy w obrębie wzroku pojawia się niezdarny pierwszoklasista. Pochyla się do przodu i wymusza na nim chaotyczny pocałunek, przyciskając swoje wargi do tych należących do kohaia. Korzystając z okazji, że usta Sawamury są lekko rozwarte, wciska do nich język i delikatnie podrażnia jego podniebienie, jakby w obawie, że jednym gestem może zaburzyć jego całą strukturę.

Sawamura, czując kolejny niekontrolowany dreszcz atakujący jego ciało, zaciska mocno dłonie na ramionach łapacza, starając się jak najmniej korzystać z powietrza. Otwiera oczy dopiero wtedy, kiedy jest już po wszystkim. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale struny głosowe odmawiają posłuszeństwa, dlatego z jego ust wydobywa się tylko ciche westchnienie.

Kazuya, interpretując ten gest jako przyzwolenie, więc opuszkiem wskazującego wyciera z kącika ust Sawamury pozostałości po pocałunku i uśmiecha się jak zawsze.

— Nie spóźni się na jutrzejszy trening — powiadamia niczym niezrażony i wychodzi z pogrążonego w półmroku pokoju bez żadnych wyjaśnień, zostawiając Ejiuna z kacem moralnym jak stąd do końca świata.

Sawamura nie ma wątpliwości, że w geście łapacza ukryte jest drugie dno, ale za bardzo nie chce wiedzieć jakie; zakopuje się po uszy w pościeli, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko zły sen, koszmar, z którego zaraz się obudzi.


End file.
